A scanning electron microscope (SEM) scans a sample with a converged electron beam, detects an electron generated from the sample by the scanning, and displays a scanning electron image of the sample on an image display device by using a detected signal thereof. The scanning electron microscope requires a high voltage of several tens of kilovolts in view of properties of an electron gun used in generating an electron beam. In addition, in order to secure a stable electron beam, the inside of the electron microscope has to remain evacuated, Therefore, the scanning electron microscope in the related art tends to increase in size.
PTL 1 below discloses a configuration of an electron microscope (refer to FIG. 2). In the electron microscope disclosed in PTL 1, an electron microscope main body including an electron source, an electron optical system, a sample chamber, a stage, and an exhaust system, a control device for controlling the electron microscope main body, and a monitor for displaying an observation image are respectively held in separate frames.
PTL 1 below further discloses a structure of a desktop electron microscope which can be installed on a table or a workbench (refer to FIG. 1). In the desktop electron microscope, the electron microscope main body including the electron source, the electron optical system, the sample chamber, the stage, and the exhaust system, and the control device are installed inside the same housing.